Jared and Mina: A Series of One Shots
by graystripemkc
Summary: Ok so on Pinterest I write one shots or for my friends on Pinterest "Snap Shots" from pictures, or quotes, etc that remind me of the series I find on there. These are strictly the ones about Mina and Jared. They are stand alone's but if y'all want one made into a story I do not mind. I just thought y'all would have an easier time finding them on here to read. I'll update as well.
1. Chapter 1

House Repairs:

Mina watched Jared working on some of the floorboards in her house. And not magically fixing it, either. But physically fixing. She was sure he was bound to catch her watching him. And she was right, he had.

"You know, if you're going to stare at me while I'm doing this..." he began, getting up and taking a few steps towards her, "You could just-." But Jared broke off as one of his legs went through the floor. He started swearing like crazy, more stunned than anything. Mina snickered; she couldn't help herself. She immediately reached down to pull him out. Jared looked annoyed at first, until he saw Mina's face, that is. They both started laughing hard at what had happened. Mina giggled uncontrollably and rested her head on his shoulder- smiling, in spite of herself.

The Nightmare:

Jared held Mina, trying to comfort her. He was trying to urge her to fall back to sleep.

"Mina, Mina… I'm here. Shhh, it's going to be alright. I won't let Teague, or anyone else, hurt you." Jared whispered softly in her ear.

She started to calm down, her head resting near the crook of his neck. She'd woken up from a bad dream.

Teague was chasing her down a dark hallway lined with doors. His laughter ringing in her ears. The hallway never seemed to end. Fog was enshrouding the hallway, making it almost impossible to see anything in front of her. A moment later she found Jared, and she thought everything was going to be okay. Then she saw the fear and panic in his eyes, and she fought the urge to give in to her own bubble of panic. Then suddenly, Teague was there, and he was laughing at the both of them. The floor gave way and crumbled beneath her as she tried to get to solid ground. A hand reached out of the fog and her heart leapt, believing it to be Jared's. But only a second later she found that it was Teague, laughing manically. He pushed her off the edge, and she felt like she was falling forever...

That was when Mina awoke to someone grabbing her. She was terrified; the dream had felt so real. It was Jared. She had called him subconsciously in her sleep. He was concerned when he felt her fear, and came as quickly as he could. When Jared got there, he found Mina screaming and was unable to wake her up...

"Promise me you'll stay?" She whispered after she told him about the dream.

"I promise." He murmured, kissing her head. They stayed that way until dawn, as the sun started to shine through her window...

* * *

Camping in the Backyard:

Charlie ran around with his superhero cape. He was trying to be Superman. Mina and Jared chuckled. Mina thought he was being adorable. Jared smiled and laid back down, closing his eyes and relaxing. Mina looked around. It was a warm, summer evening and Charlie wanted to camp outside. Jared offered to help pitch a tent. They made a fort/tent out of the sheets and comforters. As Charlie and Jared made the fort, Mina gathered the supplies. The candles, the lighter, and extra pillows and blankets, then carried them to the backyard and helped set everything up. And this was the result of their efforts. It didn't look too bad from she was standing. Mina laid back down next to Jared

"Did you have fun bonding with Charlie?" She inquired. He opened one eye and turned over. "Yes. Yes, I did, actually. I like the little guy." he said, smiling.

"Good, 'cause I don't date boys who don't like my bro, or guys my bro doesn't like." She answered, smiling back. "Oh, really? Well then, in that case- Charlie, what do you say? Are we cool? Do you like me?" Jared asked in a silly tone.

Charlie looked confused for a moment, causing Mina to laugh. He wasn't looking at her, though. She looked to where he was staring, and she noticed his gaze was trained on Jared, who pretended to be very interested in clump of grass nearby. She lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you think, Charlie? Should I date Jared? Is he worthy of me?" She teased. She knew he was probably giving her a dirty look. Charlie pondered that and slowly began to shake his head no.

"Are you sure, Charlie?" She asked. He pondered again. He began to shake his head. "Well, you got your answer, Jared. I guess this means goodbye." She sighed dramatically, making a sad face.

Jared looked from Mina to Charlie. When he saw Charlie trying not to laugh, Jared gave him a look. Charlie quickly started to nod his head instead.

"Uh, no. Can't you see? He's nodding." Jared said, looking smug. Mina turned around to see Charlie still nodding like a bobble head doll. She chuckled, "Alright, so you were saved by the fickle mind of seven year old." Mina replied teasingly.

"And I've never been more grateful to a seven year old before in my life. " Jared said. She smiled and laughed as Charlie went back to playing superhero. Mina laid back down beside Jared in the tent, snuggling up next to him.

"Would you look at how beautiful the stars are?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're absolutely beautiful." he answered softly, staring at Mina. She looked over at him and smiled, then went back gazing at the sparkling night sky…

* * *

A Date on the Beach:

Jared picked Mina up. She squealed as he spun them around really fast. Mina clung to Jared and screamed, laughing and throwing her head back. Jared finally stopped after he became too dizzy. Wobbling around, he tried to steady himself and Mina. She looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped and gasped.

"What?" Asked Jared curiously.

"Look!" She cried in awe. Jared turned around and Mina adjusted herself in his arms so she could see too.

"Just look at that sunset!" she sighed happily, pointing at the beautiful pink, purple, and orange display above them…


	2. Chapter 2

_***AUTHORS NOTE: Uh sorry guys I've had these for a while now, on here I just for got to post them, I'm sorry if anybody has been waiting for more of these, Just so y'all know though if y'all are just dying for more I do publish these on Pinterest, but those aren't edited, and have perfect grammar. But if you can get past all that then just search on Pinterest Unenchanted an Unfortunate Fairy Tale. I'm sorry again guys, Thank you though for all the nice compliments :D I'll try to get them up more often for y'all though. madaleine282/unenchanted-an-unfortunate-fairy-tale/ **_

**A Date at the Beach:**

Mina scanned the beach, looking for _her _boyfriend. She smiled in spite of herself. Walking along the shore earlier with Jared, she was well aware of the envious stares she was being given by women and- strangely enough- men. But, _hey_, she didn't judge. Though she did laugh at the sudden thought of a gay guy flirting with Jared…

Mina finally saw him. He was running along the shore towards her. Jared smiled as he reached her and sat down, leaning over to kiss her. There was one thing she wasn't the least bit guilty about, and that was getting to kiss Jared.

"Took you long enough." she said between kisses.

"Sorry." he chuckled, "I was trying to get here earlier, but Ever almost wouldn't let me leave." He finished.

Mina scowled. She didn't blame Ever, but ever since Jared came back, the pixie practically didn't let him leave her sigh. And it was aggravating. They already had one issue where Ever told Mina to pretty much F*** off because Mina had "only caused Jared to die".

_Um, hello_… Mina thought. _Did you bring him back? _No. _Did you risk your life, going over to the Fae plane again?_ Nope. And it wasn't like Jared was a child. Mina knew he was older than her. He could decide who he wanted to be with or hang out with.

In the end, Mina told Ever that she wasn't going to stop talking to Jared just because she wanted her to. And they almost got into a fight over it. As Ever became even more bitter and horrid, Mina was sure that the pixie knew what was going on between her and Jared and was determined to stop their budding relationship.

Jared looked at Mina and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_What's wrong? What's wrong!?_ _Um, how about the fact your ex-girlfriend/fiancé, or whatever you two were before we met, has it out for me? That's what's wrong!_ And seriously, the thought of Jared being with someone else made her feel like she had just been punched in the gut.

Out loud, though, she said "Nothing." But Jared didn't buy it.

"Seriously, Mina, what's wrong?"

She sighed and went with an answer that she thought best summarized her feelings without saying names. "I just couldn't help but wonder how many other girls have gotten this treatment? The whole wine and dine thing at the beach? Or if a certain pixie was frequently treated to this?" Mina motioned to the beautiful scenery around her.

She then looked down at her feet. _There you go_, she thought, _a way to express it without necessarily naming names._

Jared leaned back and was silent for a moment. Finally, he knew what to say. Well, he knew what he'd wanted to say earlier, but not perfectly.

"I won't deny that I've been with other girls before, including a certain pixie..." He reached over to lift Mina's chin, "But I can honestly say this, and I mean it too. I've never felt this way about anyone- human or Fae. I told you the truth before I died. I never felt whole until you came into my life. You are the most maddening and stubborn individual I have ever met, and I love you for that. I love _you,_ Mina Grimm."

Mina was shocked. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. But hearing it made her heart leap for joy. "I love you too." she told him sincerely.

Mina let him pull her chin towards him and kissed him. Happy now, she temporarily forgot why she was even bothered earlier, and sat back with Jared, laughing and talking the rest of the evening...

* * *

**Another Version of Up**

Mina didn't know what to make of this.

"Oh, come on, that'd be hilarious." laughed Jared. Mina watched as he helped Charlie tie yet another balloon onto her bike.

"Why me? _Why me?_ Actually, no. The question I should be asking is, 'why am I not surprised that my boyfriend would be encouraging my little brother's theory that if we tie enough balloons to my bike, we'll be able to use it as a helicopter'? Why am I not surprised?" She replied sarcastically.

"Because your boyfriend likes to mess with you and annoy you because he loves you." he said, flashing one of those smiles he knew would make her heart melt.

She refused to give in, though, and gave him a dirty look. "Annoying your girlfriend is the fastest way to not have a girlfriend, may I remind you."

He met her stare. "You wouldn't dare!?" He asked, feigning shock.

"Yes. Yes, I would, actually." Mina replied, crossing her arms and sticking out her hip.

"Well then, see how well you do completing the stories without the help of the Grimmoire." he said smugly.

"Are you serious?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I am serious." he replied, standing up and putting Charlie on her bike. She tried to keep from laughing at how much smaller he was compared to it. Jared steadied the bike for her little brother.

"Man, you would do that?" She asked, going over to them. Charlie wanted down off the bike now. Mina took him off and Charlie, seeing a hermit crab, followed his new interest. She and Jared both laughed

Mina mused over the pros of beings a kid, being able to jump from one thing to the next.

The sun was beginning to set. She sat down on the seat of her bike, taking advantage of Jared holding it still.

"To answer your question, though; yes. I would if it meant that you wouldn't leave me." He told her, glancing sideways. "I mean, I have my ego to protect, you know. And if it ever got out that I was dumped! Well, then I'd be ruined- not to mention heartbroken." he added, moving closer to Mina with a slight grin.

"_Hmmmmm_… good answer" she murmured, leaning in for a kiss- which Jared was more than willing to reciprocate as the setting sun casted it's golden light upon them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_*** Authors Note: Ok so just a quick note, my fabulous editor Jo Jo, once asked me to write a snap shot (one shot) of Jared being jealous haha so The first Snap Shot is one of Jared and Mina at the beach again, while the second one is actually of the lunch scene from Fable, Mina's first day back with exploding chocolate milk...I wrote it from Jared's POV. I'm calling it Because its Bitter, because boy is he bitter. I hope y'all enjoy them :)**_

**Date at the Beach:**

Mina POV:

"Let's go." Was all Jared said, grabbing Mina's hand.

"Go where?" She asked, confused. He turned his head toward the ocean. "Uh, no...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." He told her, "Why not?"

"Well, for one, the water's cold, and I feel like we're just asking for trouble." Mina said.

"Trouble? What trouble? Is Mina Grimm scared of the water?" He asked teasingly, flashing his obnoxiously handsome smile.

"No." she laughed, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "I just don't like walking in water where I can't see what else is in it." She stopped for a mental check. That was a grammatically correct sentence, right? She shook the thought away, causing some of her hair to fly.

Jared stared at her. She was pretty sure he was used to getting his way. Especially around girls, when it something he wanted them to do. And, well, it made sense too, considering how attractive Jared was... Mina also wondered if being a prince had anything to do with it. The combination must have been why Jared was so demanding. Or maybe it was because he was a teenage boy... a handsome, teenage, Fae prince, who had lived for centuries...hmmmm...

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, staring at her. At times, he would have given anything to know what she thought about. She smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just amused at the thought that my boyfriend might not be getting what he wants for the first time ever in his long, long life."

"You know, you're right. I've never had any trouble convincing a girl to go for a dip with me before."

"Well then, let me be the first." She said, smiling.

"I don't think so." He replied, going to pick her up. She quickly sprang up, trying to run away. But he was able to hook his arm around her waist. He walked towards the water as she awkwardly tried to yank backwards.

She finally broke free and ran through the water, away from Jared. She turned around, feeling really happy with herself for escaping. As if reading her mind, Jared spoke up.

"You may have gotten away, but I still got you in the water." he said smugly. Mina realized he was right. She technically was in the water. She scowled at him and told him to shut up.

He starting laughing and walked towards her. He went to reach for her, but she kicked the water, sending it upwards and splashing him in the face. Jared immediately turned his head and threw his arms up, to block the water. Mina was laughing until she saw the mischievous look in his eyes.

She instinctually started to walk backwards as Jared made his way to her.

"You know, Jared, we don't need to do this… We could just forget what happened a second ago, and we could continue on with what we were doing...Can't we?" She stammered a bit nervously.

He shook his head. _Ah, crap,_ was all she thought...

Actually, no_. 'Run!' _was her only thought at that point.

She turned around to make a break for the shore as Jared started to chase after her. Finally, he caught her, his arm hooking around her waist. Jared grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up.

She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She looked down studied his smug expression... God, her boyfriend was hot. Then again, she was starting to think that everything looked good on Jared. "I won." was all he said. She sighed and laughed, "Yes, Jared. You won."

* * *

**Because it's Bitter**

Jared POV:

Jared was growing frustrated. What did Mina see in that bloody Brody Carmichael?

He looked at Mina. No, the girl in front of him wasn't Mina. It was a shell of the girl she used to be. He saw the road she was heading down, and it wasn't a good one.

He felt helpless and desperately wanted to take her in his arms, hold her, and tell her it was going to be alright...But he couldn't. He was starting to get too close to her.

Starting to? More like he was a goner for Mina. God, she was just so... beautiful. When he sat there and thought about it, he knew Brody was a good guy. He obviously would protect Mina, and be there for her. And God knows he could financially support her. Brody wasn't a jerk, like Jared desperately wished he could be.

Jared wouldn't lie. He was relieved that the story- though only out of vengeance- had brought Nan and Brody together.

"Well, maybe we could have had a chance if the Fae stopped interfering with my life." She spat at him.

Jared sat there. He was angry and bitter, and he was barely trying to keep himself from taking things too far, like he always did.

"We just saved him the trouble of dumping you after he realized how close he came to being saddled with you and your emotional baggage." He fumed.

Okay, that was unfair. Jared had thought the Story had manipulated Brody's feelings and actions. But he had to face the ugly truth. The Story couldn't make something out of nothing. It had to be there to manipulate it.

Jared could tell he had hurt her with his words, and he hated himself for it. But he hated this whole damn situation. It wasn't fair to Mina to hold onto Brody and be heartbroken every time.

It was starting to kill him, seeing her in pain. Instead of saying this though, like a mature person, he instead decided to take his inner-demons verbally out on Mina.

They continued to argue until Mina's milk jug, which she had been squeezing too tightly, exploded on them, which Mina then dropped on his lap. He was shocked. What the hell?

Why would she drop in his lap instead of, oh I don't know, off to the side?

Then, to make it all better, she started laughing. Laughing, of all things.

He couldn't help but laugh too, relieved to see her smile again. He grabbed some napkins and started to clean himself and her off.

Jared tried to ignore the fact that his hand was so close to her-

_Think about bases, and pitchers, and home runs.._. Alright, maybe baseball wasn't the right thing to think about at the moment.

Jared was ashamed of how he acted. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Mina accepted the apology, but said that the milk incident was her fault. Soon after that, the lunch bell rang.

When Jared saw her later that day, he noticed a bit of the old Mina he knew.

And his heart fluttered uncontrollably each time she gave him a smile.

_Traitor_, was all he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry theres only one for now :( I've gone on a private tanget lately writing stuff about Mina's parents, James and Sarah. I feel like we don't know anything about them, I've thought about writing a short story from James POV about completing Red Riding Hood himself. I don't know it's just a wild thought. This one is just Sarah and Jared though.**_

_**I hope y'all like this one!**_

_**Madaleine.**_

* * *

Jared was helping Sarah unpack. She was looking through a box of pictures. Jared looked through the pictures as well, recognizing most of them. It was weird, but he was there when Mina's dad met her mom. He was there when Mina's uncle had been "the chosen one" too. He looked over at Sarah.

She had her hand over her heart, looking at a photo. He lifted an eyebrow and leaned over to see it. It was a picture of Sarah with a little baby. They were laying on a bed, it looked like.

"Is that you and Charlie?" He asked, trying to engage in conversation.

"No. It's me and Mina." Sarah said, almost crying. When she said this, Jared became 10 times more interested than he originally had been.

"May I see?" He asked, moving closer. She showed him the little photo. He tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was his Mina.

"Who took the picture?" Jared asked, holding the picture as if it might break in half in his hands.

"Mina's father. This was when Mina was almost a year old..." She broke off. "She's grown up so much since then."

Jared swallowed. He remembered the day Mina was born. It was weird. He didn't actually see Mina, though, till she came home three days later. He had been annoyed with Mina's father. The Story had been trying to engage him in quest, but James kept on ignoring him. Finally, Jared decided to go and find out why. And that's when he saw her.

Mina's father had been on the couch. Asleep on top of his chest had been a little tiny baby. He walked over to them. Mina heard him and had opened her eyes. She looked up at him, calm and curious. He had stared down at her, and she'd looked up at him she smiled...

Mina came downstairs. "Hey Mom, I'm done taking a shower now, if you want to take one. " she said. She paused when she saw them hanging over the box. "What are you guys looking at?" Mina asked.

Jared stared at her, smiling, and she smiled back. Her mom put down the pictures.

"Okay, thanks sweetie." Sarah walked up the stairs to take her shower.

Mina nodded, then looked over to Jared and grinned. Her smiles always drove him crazy. Mina went up behind him, her arms hooking through his, as she kissed his shoulder blade.

"What were you looking at?" She whispered.

"You." He said quietly, looking down at the picture and then back up at her.


End file.
